Remember When
by xBxAxMx
Summary: A songfic in memory of Alanna's and George's life together. To Alan Jackson's Remember When.


Remember When

This is a songfic written to Alan Jackson's _Remember When_

AG

George looked down at his wife. She seemed so frail sitting in their bed. Her white hair was splayed gently over the pillow and her violet eyes looked up at him with love.

He felt a tear fall down his cheek as she took another laboring breath. He knew that her time was coming to an end.

"Alanna," he whispered, "Do you know what today is?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. Her soft whisper was barely audible. "Our Anniversary."

George nodded and rubbed another tear from his eye. "Yes. Our fifty-eighth anniversary."

Alanna coughed and George watched in pain as her small body shuddered. She looked up at him through tired eyes and struggled to smile. "Only a –", she paused to take another breath. "Only a cough."

George forced a smile and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. Softly he began to sing a song.

_Remember when_

_I was young and so were you_

_And time stood still_

_And love was all we knew_

_You were the first, so was I_

_We made love and then you cried_

_Remember when_

Alanna closed her eyes and let the memories flood her mind. She remembered the first day she had seen him. It had been in the market and Coram had been warning her of thieves. She could still picture his handsome 17-year-old face.

_Remember when_

_We vowed the vows and walked the walk_

_Gave our hearts, made the start_

_Its was hard_

_We lived and learned life through curves_

_There was joy, there was hurt_

_Remember when_

George could still remember their wedding day as though it were only yesterday. Alanna had been vividly beautiful in a pale violet dress. He remembered the joy he felt at the moment when they were finally declared man and wife.

He paused for a moment in the song and gave himself a chance to pull himself together.

After looking down to see Alanna watching him, he took a breath and went on.

_Remember when_

_Old ones died and new were born_

_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_

_We came together, fell apart_

_And broke each other's hearts_

_Remember when_

Alanna remembered their first really big fight. It had been over Aly, one of the twins. She had wanted to travel with her mother.

"George! She's only five years old! She can't be traveling the road with an army!"

"It's either that or you have to stay home! Do think that your children don't miss you? Do you think that _I_ don't miss you? You're always away from home." She had seen the pain in his eyes but wouldn't give up yet.

"You told me when we married that you would accept me as I am! I never promised to change for you or my children! I am a knight and I will act as one!"

George was stunned. She had never shown such disregard for her family. He lowered his eyes and fought the urge to yell back even louder. When he did speak, it was in a deep, soft voice. "We have changed for you, Alanna. Think about that." Then he had walked from the room.

_Remember when_

_The sound of little feet was the music_

_We danced to week to week_

_Brought back the love, we found trust_

_Vowed we'd never give it up_

_Remember when_

They had remained mad at each other for weeks, never saying more than a stiff "Hello." Or "Goodbye."

Then one day Aly had come into Alanna's chambers with her eyes full of tears. "Momma?"

Alanna rushed to her side. "What's wrong Aly?"

The child cradled her face in her mother's arms and wept. "I'm sorry momma. I didn't mean for you and daddy to get mad at each other. I'm so sorry." Alanna shook her head and looked down at her daughter. "Why do you think that it's your fault?"

"Because I wanted to be with you more. And then daddy talked about it and you got mad at each other. I want you to be happy again. I promise that if you and daddy get happy again I'll eat all of my greens from now on."

Alanna had worked to not laugh and kissed her daughter on the head. "I'll talk to daddy, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Alanna had found George in his room doing paper work. "George? Can I talk to you?" He looked up from his work and raised his eyebrows. She hesitated for a second before starting. "I…I just wanted to apologize." She felt a tear leak from her eye and wiped it away furiously. "I…Aly came into my room crying because she thought that this was all her fault. All her fault." Alanna shook her head. "I don't want our troubles to be affecting our children's lives. And…I truly am sorry." She was crying now. "I guess that…with all that you've done for me…" George stood and came to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked at her and waited for her to continue. "With all you've done for me, I have been a selfish person to not do something back. I promise to try harder to stay home. Just please forgive me."

"How could I not?" Then he had kissed the tears from her cheeks and hugged her close.

_Remember when_

_Thirty seemed so old_

_Now lookin' back_

_It's just a steppin' stone_

_To where we are, where we've been_

_Said we'd do it all again_

_Remember when_

For George's thirtieth birthday, Alanna gave him a small locket that she had bought from a local store. On the inside, it read, _To the one I love. Always and forever._ Attached had been miniature paintings of her and their children.

George remembered buying a chain for it and now he always wore it around his neck. It was his symbol of her love.

_Remember when_

_We said when we turned gray_

_When the children_

_Grow up and move away_

_We won't be sad, we'll be glad_

_For all the life we've had_

_And we'll remember when_

George looked down at his wife and saw her eyes droop. Another tear fell as he leaned forward and gently pressed a small locket into her palm.

_Remember when_

Alanna struggled to take another breath. "George…" she whispered. "I love you."

He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered back, "Always and forever. Remember when..." Her eyes closed and her breathing faded to a stop.

AG


End file.
